hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Harveycane/Retirement, moving on
Sounds like a tough decision to make, right? To leave a community I've been spending for two and a half years, sometimes even taking off time from my personal life to work on hurricane seasons. To leave a community where I've been close friends with with nearly everyone here. To leave a community I've had rather rough relations in my first few months, yet improve significantly and turn out to be a very notable user here... A very tough decision to make, as you can tell. But unfortunately, it is a no-choice decision where I would either retire or let things deteriorate. As of today, I've decided on OFFICIAL retirement from the wiki, and probably even on the discord chat as well, to move on in life. Well, I have been semi-retired for the longest time, but this is a full reitrement. Keep in mind now, I've been considering the decision of a final retirement for well... over a YEAR now. Which is crazy, because that's almost half of my time on this wiki. But this decision to retire fully only started when life started to get almost completely last November and got worse from there, taking life away longer than it did last year. I can't stay here any longer, I'm sorry. I can't even stand a week of editing, let alone chat, which by the way, was my main source of activity for a while. I've been busy daily and I can't edit or chat here. Retirement from this wiki would probably be a step to solve my personal problems. 'So, why am I doing this?' Well, of course there is personal life. School is part of it too, where I'm currently focused on trying to finish school early and start taking college classes by next year. From what I can tell I would be busy all week with no time to hang around, so sadly, I'll have to retire now before I begin to fall to a period of stress. Same goes for this year, I've been doing stuff all day without any breaks, forcing me into a permanent retirement. Other than that, I lost interest completely. I could just not give a damn about what happens in the Atlantic or Pacific or whatever. My interest level is at the point before the monster hurricanes Harvey and Irma in 2017. I have no motivation to finish or start any more hurricane seasons, meaning that my 2020 Atlantic season will be the last I'll make. However, there is a bigger reason: I've been trying to become more “social” in life. Up until lately, I was an introvert mainly, but now I'm trying to get out of the house much more often, and just enjoy life. Life's too short to just spend all day on the computer. As I start a major transition period, I'll be moving away from the online world and start being more "social" in the real world. This is essentially one of the many steps I'm taking to change myself for the decade. With things worsening for myself, I'll have to focus my entire self on school. 'What can I say about this community, before I leave?' Well, it's been a great one. This is, probably the best community I've seen yet, not full of toxic people, and just a great place to be in in general. I haven't seen one community of 100+ people that is like this. I genuinely enjoyed talking to every one of you on the discord server while I escaped from reality for just a few moments. I'd hate to leave a community like this but I have no choice. Before I leave, I do want to point out something: **if I didn't join, I wouldn't be the person I am today.** It's not directly the fact that I have more online friends than I did before, but my personality now is shaped by the events that happened to me here. I do think that “black list” in March 2018 wasn't a bad thing at all, because it helped me learn from my past mistakes and without it I'd still be the typical annoying person on the internet that I was in 2017. So, I do want to thank this community for influencing who I am today. If I didn't join this community, I wouldn't be who I am now. 'Will I be active elsewhere?' No, not necessarily. I'm basically retired universally across Fandom, so if you're contacting me here I likely won't respond. I won't be active on this wikis discord server, but I will be active on other servers. You can DM me if you want if you want to talk to me, but I won't come to the discord unless in emergencies. 'Final remarks' And with that said, I'm pretty much retired from this wiki. Even though I may have not reached my goals like a whole decade of Atlantic seasons or a 2000+ storm-season, the main idea is to just have fun making seasons, which isn't that “fun” for me anymore. And this is a FINAL decision, I won't unretire for at least a year or two, since this isa decision I've been contemplating for a while that finally gets the final verdict today. I won't miss hurricanes due to my lost interest, but I WILL miss this community, one that is not like the others. Thank you everyone for all these years, and farewell. Category:Blog posts